Menina Veneno
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: [ UA.Songfic ] Ela vinha lhe visitar todas as noites. Ela era seu pecado. Seu desejo. Seu veneno...


_**Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai subir.  
Ouço passos na escada  
Vejo a porta abrir.  
Um abajur cor de carne  
Um lençol azul  
Cortinas de seda  
O seu corpo nu.**_

Consultou seu relógio. Eram dez para a meia noite. Sabia que ela já estava à caminho, que ela viria lhe encontrar. Desceu da janela em que estava sentado e caminhou até a porta. Destrancou-a e apagou a luz, deixando apenas a luz da lua à iluminar o luxuoso quarto de hotel.

Jogou-se na cama de lençóis azuis, e ficou a fitar o teto. O silêncio era total no quarto. De repente, ouviu passos lentos na escada, e, mais uma vez, consultou seu relógio. Meia noite em ponto. Os passos tornaram-se mais próximos, e lentamente a porta se abriu e de lá surgiu sua menina. Seu veneno.

**_Menina veneno  
O mundo é pequeno demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você, só dá você... _**

A jovem entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Escorou-se nesta, e ficou a fitar o rapaz deitado na cama. Um sorriso leve preencheu seu rosto pálido, enquanto afastava-se da porta lentamente. Caminhou até o abajur e ascendeu-o, dando um pouco mais de claridade ao lugar. Lentamente foi até o espelho, e sem tirar os olhos deste, retirou o longo sobretudo, revelando estar apenas de langerie por baixo deste. Observou o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu maliciosamente. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e retirou as botas longas.

"Esperou muito?"

"Claro que não. Nunca preciso te esperar" – Murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da jovem. Esta sorriu.

Após tirar as botas, ajoelhou-se na cama e pôs-se a fitá-lo. Os olhos azuis não desviavam dos seus. Podia ver claramente a excitação dele. Ver o modo quase possesso como ele lhe desejava. Deitou-se sobre ele, sem tirar os olhos dos seus.

"Sabe que eu odeio ficar por cima." – Sussurrou, fazendo-o estremecer. Mas do que rapidamente, o jovem segurou-lhe a cintura, girando o corpo e invertendo as posições.

"Melhor?" – Perguntou, no mesmo tom.

"Muito."

_**Seus olhos verdes no espelho  
Brilham para mim  
Seu corpo inteiro é um prazer  
Do princípio ao sim  
Sozinho no meu quarto  
Eu acordo sem você  
Fico falando pras paredes  
Até anoitecer**_

A jovem abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo, luxúria. O rapaz passava a mão por seu corpo, tentando terminar de despir-lhe. Toda as noites eram assim. Cheias de desejo, de prazer. Durante a noite, amavam-se com desejo, com paixão. E de manhã, acordava sozinho, na cama enorme do quarto de hotel.

A jovem sussurrava seu nome enquanto gemia alto. Ele adorava isso. Ela lhe levava aos céus, todas as noites. Fazia quase um ano que aquela garota sensual de olhar sereno e voz calma lhe visitava todas as noites, levando-o ao mais delicioso caminho do prazer.

_**Menina veneno  
Você tem um jeito sereno de ser  
E toda noite no meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer, Me entorpecer,  
Me entorpecer... **_

Menina veneno  
O mundo é pequeno demais pra nós dois  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só dá você, só dá você  
Só dá você...

Beijaram-se novamente. Os corpos colados um ao outro, unidos, dividindo aquele prazer imenso. A jovem acariciava-lhe os cabelos castanhos, enquanto ele deliciava-se com sua boca. Os movimentos sincronizados, os baixos gemidos da jovem, tudo lhe enlouquecia. Ela era seu pecado. Seu veneno.

Ela... a jovem que nem mesmo sabia o nome.

_**Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai surgir  
Eu ouço passos na escada  
Eu vejo a porta abrir  
Você vem não sei de onde  
Eu sei vem me amar  
Eu nem sei qual o seu nome  
Mas nem preciso chamar**_

Deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Ambos ofegando. Passou a acariciar as longas madeixas negras da jovem, enquanto essa aninhava-se em seu peito. Fitaram-se mais uma vez, ambos perdendo-se nos olhos um do outro. Aquilo chegava até a ser romântico.

"Vai embora agora?" – Perguntouo rapaz.

"Você sabe que não posso ficar, Yuuji." – Respondeu.

"Por quê não pode?"

"Porque não..." – Sussurrou, levantando um pouco o corpo.

O jovem também levantou-se, ficando sentado na cama. Tão menina, mas tão mulher. Aquela garota lhe deixava louco. Cada vez mais louco por ela. Por ela, o seu pecado, o seu desejo, o seu veneno.

"Qual seu nome?"

A garota sorriu, enquanto procurava as peças íntimas no chão. Vestiu-as, colocando logo em seguida as botas e o sobretudo. Ajeitou os longos cabelos negros, enquanto o fitava com os serenos olhos castanhos. Caminhou lentamente até a cama, ajoelhando-se na beirada dessa, roubando-lhe outro beijo cheio de paixão. Separaram-se e fitaram-se mais uma vez.

Ela sorriu.

_**Menina veneno  
Você tem um jeito sereno de ser  
E toda noite no meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer, me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer... **_

Pela porta que entrou, saiu. Sem dar explicações, sem se despedir mais formalmente. O jovem vestiu a roupa íntima e colocou uma calça qualquer. Caminhou até a janela e pôs-se a fitar a rua. E lá estava ela, andando com seus cabelos dançando com o vento frio de inverno.

A jovem sorriu mais uma vez. Sabia que estava sendo observada por um certo rapaz de olhos azuis do décimo terceiro andar do Hotel Misaki. Parou de caminhar e o fitou.

"Meu nome... é Shana" – Sussurrou, como se ele pudesse lhe escutar.

Voltou a caminhar. Um dia, quem sabe, eles pudessem caminhar de mãos dadas pela rua, como um verdadeiro casal.

Um dia... quem sabe.

**

* * *

**

**Domo meus amores ;**

**O que acharam da nova fic? Era pra ser uma song fic, mas acho que... não parece uma xD É do anime Shakugan no Shana (dã), como puderam notar, e o casal, como sempre vai ser, Shana&Yuuji. Até que eu gostei xDDD**

**Notaram a música velha? Essa música chama-se Menina Veneno, e é cantada por Ritchie, na versão original. Foi re-gravada, mas com ele é melhor.**

**Bom... espero reviews ; Apesar de que ninguém via ler. Infelizmente, Shakugan no Shana é um anime muito pouco conhecido no Brasil.**

**Pois bem... é isso queridos **

**Kissu Kissu  
Ja ne **


End file.
